fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Matthew/Supports
With Hector C Support *'Matthew:' Good day, young master. How fare you? *'Hector:' Oh? Matthew! *'Matthew:' I’ve heard you’re quite strong, you know. But if there’s anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask. Just say the word, and I’ll swipe healing balms from our very enemies! *'Hector:' I might just ask for that later on, yeah. *'Matthew:' Say, aren’t you a bit hungry? *'Hector:' Hrm... Now that you mention it. Should’ve brought some rations or something, I guess. *'Matthew:' Leave it to me! I thought we might have need, so I packed some before we left. Here, I put it in your sack there... *'Hector:' That was thoughtful... ...I mean, hey! What are you doing putting it in MY pack? *'Matthew:' You are strong, young master. *'Hector:' That’s not the point! Man, and I thought my bag was heavy before... You don’t give your master extra to carry, got it? *'Matthew:' Ah, but you always were so generous, my lord! *'Hector:' I oughta... ...Man, why do I get stuck with all the lame henchmen? *'Matthew:' Ah, young master! Wait up for me! B Support *'Matthew:' Young master! Please wait! *'Hector:' What, forgot to take out the pepper? *'Matthew:' No, not that. Why are you still upset about that? I mean—allow me to walk with you! *'Hector:' Matthew? What’s gotten into you? Don’t you have duties in the backguard? Why come up here on the front lines? *'Matthew:' I can use a sword, too, my Lord. *'Hector:' Yeah, but... *'Matthew:' Do not fear! I’ll always have you to protect me should things turn sour! *'Hector:' Man... *'Matthew:' My apologies, young master. But please, allow me to serve you this once. I won’t be a burden, that I promise. *'Hector:' It just never stops... Fine. If you want to help that bad, I won’t stop you. But don’t overdo it—you hear? *'Matthew:' Of course, my young master. A Support *'Matthew:' Young master! *'Hector:' Ah, if it isn’t Matthew. You’ve got more pep in you than I’d’ve thought. *'Matthew:' Nothing compared to milord. *'Hector:' Yeah, but you sure have changed. And I told Leila that spies shouldn’t be out fighting... *'Matthew:' Well, yes. I used to think that very proper myself. Instead of sweating, why not leave fighting to others, while I fulfill my duties behind the scenes. But since leaving on this journey... I’ve had what you might call a “change of heart.” *'Hector:' Huh. You don’t say... Great! Well, what say we spar a little, eh? *'Matthew:' My lord! P-Please, have mercy! A mere nudge from your axe would send me into flight! *'Hector:' Never know ‘til you try, eh? I got a grudge to... Rather, I’ve got to pay back what I owe! *'Matthew:' Call it what you will, I’m having none of it! Oh... It’s not like you bear a grudge so long, milord. *'Hector:' Enough chit-chat! Let’s go! With Jaffar C Support *'Matthew:' Hey...you. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' You’re Jaffar, right? You, uh... You’re a Black Fang, aren’t you? Did you know a girl named Leila? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' She was a spy in the service of House Ostia. She infiltrated Black Fang to get information on the enemy and...died. So, did you know her? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Leila was the best spy we had working for us. The person who killed her... Even in the Black Fang, had to have been very skilled. One of the four assassins they call the Four Fangs... It was you, wasn’t it. *'Jaffar:' ...... ...Yes. *'Matthew:' Tsk... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' The guy who killed Leila. I know it won’t be so easy to take you down. This is the only greeting I have for you, Jaffar. I don’t know what Lord Hector or Lord Eliwood thinks, but you’re going to pay. When you’re dying at my hands... You remember Leila’s name. *'Jaffar:' ...... B Support *'Jaffar:' ...... ! *'Matthew:' ...You! *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Scum... ...!? *'Jaffar:' ...It’s over. *'Matthew:' Blast! Leila... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' ...!? You--!? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Stop playing around... Are you trying to save my life? Do you think this will make amends? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' You killed Leila... You stole her life. Her voice, her smile... You stole everything! You’ll pay for that! I’ll make you pay!! *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' If you’re not going to kill me, I’ll make you regret it. I will dedicate my entire life to bringing you to your grave. Remember this one truth, Jaffar. *'Jaffar:' ...... A Support *'Matthew:' ...... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Hey, Jaffar. What was it...Nino? Was that the girl’s name? *'Jaffar:' ...! ...... *'Matthew:' That’s right. My friends already have her restrained. You make a move, and the girl dies. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Yes, it’s dishonorable, but you know nothing of honor, do you? Don’t move, Jaffar. If you hold still, Nino won’t be harmed. I promise. *'Jaffar:' ...I understand. *'Matthew:' You’ve got nerve, I’ll say that. Leila...can you see me? I’m going to put an end to this right now. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' ...... Ah, Leila... Is this...right? Is this...what you want? *'Jaffar:' ...... Why? *'Matthew:' ...... Lord Eliwood...he told me. You have no will of your own. You only acted on Nergal’s orders. He said that the one who really killed Leila was Nergal. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' That... That doesn’t matter to me. You were Leila’s enemy. That will never change. Yet... The moment I was about to kill you... Leila... She stopped me. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' All I could think of was how to bring you down. If I could do that, I would... be able to mourn Leila... That’s what I believed... *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' Go... The girl’s safe. I never touched her. *'Jaffar:' ...... Matthew... Is that your name? *'Matthew:' What? *'Jaffar:' That woman... There was a name clinging to her final breath. She said “Matthew.” *'Matthew:' Really? *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Matthew:' ...... With Guy C Support *'Matthew:' Greetings, Guy. *'Guy:' M-Matthew! *'Matthew:' You seem well. Gotten used to the troop? *'Guy:' As much as could be hoped... *'Matthew:' That is good, then. Now, what shall I have you do next? *'Guy:' What!? I joined your army, I’ve paid back what I ate! *'Matthew:' Now, Guy, have you forgotten? One favor for one piece of meat, right? You still owe me three favors. *'Guy:' H-Hey, that’s no fair! *'Matthew:' Don’t try to play dumb with me. Look, you wrote it here on this oathpaper yourself. *'Guy:' Grr... Demon! What grudge drives you to be so cruel to me! *'Matthew:' You’re not one to mince words, are you? We had a deal. *'Guy:' Grr... I’ll never give in! I challenge you—the stakes: that oathpaper! *'Matthew:' Now why would I have to do something like that? *'Guy:' Ah—ah hah! You’re just scared I’d beat you! *'Matthew:' Guy, no one’s dumb enough to fall for that old ruse. *'Guy:' Ahh—quiet! If you’re a man, you’ll fight me! *'Matthew:' Fine, fine, have it your way. I’ll take you on, just this once. If you win, your debts are canceled. *'Guy:' R-Really? *'Matthew:' Yes. And...I get to choose the timing of the fight. *'Guy:' Then choose! My sword will never lose to yours! I’ll show you just how much I’ve learned! B Support *'Matthew:' Ah, Guy. Too bad about the fight, eh? *'Guy:' Y-- You--! *'Matthew:' What? Got a problem? *'Guy:' Y-You’re a coward, attacking me in my sleep like that! Your sword is without honor! You hear me!? *'Matthew:' What do I care? I’m no knight. Speaking of knights... How do you expect to succeed getting taken in by a simple night attack? *'Guy:' Yes, b-but...! *'Matthew:' Listen, Guy. There’s a story of a famous knight you should know. One day, this knight received a challenge. His opponent named a time and a place, and he agreed. Then, when his opponent turned to walk off, he cut him down right then and there. *'Guy:' T-That’s cowardice! *'Matthew:' No, his opponent was weak to turn his back on an enemy. That is the true nature of combat. Would you stand on the battlefield, calling your enemy a coward? *'Guy:' Y-Yes, but... F-Fine, I get it! I lost! Fine! *'Matthew:' Good. Now you owe me four favors. *'Guy:' Grr... I won’t lose next time. A Support *'Matthew:' Hello, Guy. That bump on your head getting any better? *'Guy:' Grr... *'Matthew:' You should know better than to try to sneak in when I’m sleeping. You’re really easy to read, you know that? *'Guy:' I-I won’t lose next time! *'Matthew:' Hey...Guy. Back in Sacae, you were saying you want to become the strongest knight of all. Is that your dream.. or your goal? *'Guy:' Huh? *'Matthew:' If it’s a dream, then be done with it. There are plenty of dreamers with swords. Plenty stronger than you, plenty with more talent... To be the strongest, you have to beat them all. *'Guy:' I-I know that! *'Matthew:' What will you do when you hit your wall? That one opponent you’ll never be able to beat? *'Guy:' ... *'Matthew:' When you hit that wall that you just can’t get over... That’s when you’ll realize. You’re not special. You’re a bit player, one of the masses. *'Guy:' ... *'Matthew:' Most people given up then. They realize they’re not young anymore, they don’t have talent. They think up some excuse why they don’t have to try. That’s how they go on with their lives. *'Guy:' B-But I’m different! I won’t end up like them! As long as I live, I’ll keep fighting! *'Matthew:' I see... Then, best of luck, Guy. I’m rooting for you. *'Guy:' Eh...? *'Matthew:' You’re to become the best knight in Sacae, right? Then you’d best beat me one of these days. And you’ll have to get stronger to do that. *'Guy:' Of course! I will! With Serra C Support *'Serra:' La, la...la la la... La la la, laa...la... *'Matthew:' ...Hey. *'Serra:' Oh, it’s Matthew! Maaaaatth...yooo! What? What is it? What’s wrong? It’s just...Matthew! Are you daft? ...... I...am...going...to...tell...Hector...you...said...that! *'Matthew:' ...Cripes. What’s wrong with you? *'Serra:' Hey. Where are you going? Come on. Over here, over here! Lord Hector said you have to stay by my side, no matter what, right? I am a sweet, helpless little cleric... You have to protect me! *'Matthew:' Protect you? But I’m a thief! I don’t get into brawls... *'Serra:' That’s fine! I can heal you if you get hurt! So come on, don’t be shy... right over here! *'Matthew:' You know... I’ve been wondering about this for a while... But...are you really one of Elimine’s clerics? Are you sure you’re not actually the follower of some dark, evil god? *'Serra:' That was very, very, very mean, Matthew! Are you trying to hurt my tender feelings? *'Matthew:' ...Hmm. Tender. Right. Let’s get going. B Support *'Serra:' Ahhh-ahh. All this time in the sun is doing terrible things to my skin! Lord Hector needs to take better care of his vassals! *'Matthew:' Come on. We should keep moving. *'Serra:' Hey, hey, Matthew! Wouldn’t it be great if we had our own vassals? *'Matthew:' Hm? Who needs ‘em. You don’t need partners to swipe treasure and unlock doors. And too many people means too many footfalls. *'Serra:' But I want my own vassals! *'Matthew:' ...Oh, please, not again. And what exactly would you have your vassals do? *'Serra:' Well, first of all, they would have to call me Lady Serra... And bring me cold, refreshing drinks... And massage my feet and shoulders every day... I would also require their absolute submission to my every whim, of course... I don’t need much, just a faithful servant who would slave away for me until death! *'Matthew:' ...Oh, is that all? Well, then... *'Serra:' I wonder if someone has misplaced his vassals recently. Maybe there’s one just lying around here somewhere... *'Matthew:' Not...bloody...likely. A Support *'Serra:' Hey, Matthew! Listen to this! You’ll never believe how mean Lord Hector was to me! *'Matthew:' ...Blimey. What now? *'Serra:' I said to him, “Give me some vassals,” and do you know what he said back to me? Can you guess? Can you? NOTHING! He ignored me! Can you believe it? *'Matthew:' ...And you are so very, very difficult to ignore... *'Serra:' Right! You are seriously the only person who could understand how much hurt I am feeling right now!! *'Matthew:' I’m not sure anyone could understand... *'Serra:' Why is Lord Hector always so mean to us? I mean, we are always putting our life on the line for him! *'Matthew:' ...I hate to admit it, but you may have a point there... I have approached him many times with my own request, only to be turned away... *'Serra:' Yeah, see!? So, what did you ask for, Matthew? Vassals? Rank? Promotion? Jewels? *'Matthew:' Ehh... I told him there was... an unwanted distraction... that it was making it difficult for me to work... that he should let me do things my own way, that I should be...free from this distraction... *'Serra:' Yeah! Yeah! I totally know what you mean, Matthew! Lord Hector just doesn’t understand our needs! We should go complain to him together! *'Matthew:' ...Man, are you ever thick... *'Serra:' Come along, Matthew! You’ll be left behind if you dawdle so! *'Matthew:' She’s not bad looking... If only she would just...shut...up... *'Serra:' Matthew!! *'Matthew:' Yeah, yeah. Come along, I know. ...Save...me... With Oswin C Support *'Oswin:' Matthew! Have you seen Hector? *'Matthew:' No, I haven’t. *'Oswin:' That man just goes where he pleases! And I told him, knights stand their ground! *'Matthew:' Haha! Not him! Young folk these days just can’t stay put! Even you were young once, right, Oswin? *'Oswin:' Always trying to take care of things on his own... That one needs to learn how to think about others! *'Matthew:' Yeah, but that’s what I like about him. Things are never dull when he’s around! *'Oswin:' Like him, don’t like him... This is not the time for such talk. *'Oswin:' It’s your coddling him that caused this in the first place. Matthew? Hey! I wasn’t done yet! B Support *'Matthew:' You know, Oswin, I just don’t get it. How long do we need to be on this quest? *'Oswin:' What do you mean. Matthew? *'Matthew:' We are men of Ostia, aren’t we? Our young master is risking his life for the sake of his friends, but if you think about what is best for Ostia... *'Oswin:' ...Hmm. I agree. But Hector’s not one to change his mind once it’s made. So I am here just to keep him out of trouble. I’ve sworn to serve him truly, and so I shall. It is a most trying situation. *'Matthew:' Haw... *'Oswin:' What is it, Matthew? *'Matthew:' Oh...nothing. *'Oswin:' So why did you come on this journey? Didn’t you say that spies do not join the fray? *'Matthew:' Yes, that’s true... But if we leave him alone, who knows what might happen? He is faithful and brave at his best, and a spoiled child at his worst. We must keep an eye on him. And if we must watch him, we might as well fight along his side. *'Oswin:' ...You seem pleased by that, Matthew... *'Matthew:' Well, I have long been accustomed to his presence, his behavior. But...I rather thought your appraisal of him to be a big generous of late... *'Oswin:' That is...most certainly not true. ...No, certainly not. A Support *'Matthew:' It seems our young master intends to see this thing with Eliwood through to the end. *'Oswin:' And so we shall follow him and remain loyal to the end as well. We must protect him at all cost. *'Matthew:' But...what do you think about those two? *'Oswin:' What do you mean? *'Matthew:' Eliwood, son of Marquess Pherae. Hector, brother of Marquess Ostia. Each one bears the weight of a nation... How will they govern Lycia? Aren’t you curious? *'Oswin:' Well... I believe Eliwood will make an ideal leader... He may have faults, but he has the heart of the people. *'Matthew:' And what of our master, Hector? *'Oswin:' Of him...I am not so sure. He would surely be unique in our history of leaders. Oh, who am I trying to be so diplomatic for? *'Matthew:' Anyway, he is what he is... At least he has no skill for treachery, unlike Lord Uther... But he will certainly face challenges... *'Oswin:' Perhaps...that is best. *'Matthew:' I’m sorry? *'Oswin:' Hector may not walk the right path. The path of Eliwood may be the right one, but maybe our Hector can win people with his inventiveness. By not walking the clear path, he always forges new ones... In that, he has great skill. *'Matthew:' You would say so much, Oswin? What has come over you? *'Oswin:' ...I would not trust him to act without us, but...I would not want to see his good qualities hindered. *'Matthew:' Hmm, I see. *'Oswin:' But...you will never tell Hector what I have just said. It is...not becoming of a knight. *'Matthew:' Heh heh... Yeah, I know. With Legault C Support *'Legault:' Hm... And who would you be? *'Matthew:' ...... You’re Black Fang, right? *'Legault:' Hold on, relax. Former Black Fang. I’ve nothing to do with them anymore. *'Matthew:' I wonder. Disguise yourself, get close to the enemy... I am familiar with these duties, as are you. *'Legault:' I understand your point. It is difficult to take a traitor on his honor, I’ll wager. So what are you going to do? Are you going to kill me? And then tell your friends that I turned my coat on them as well? *'Matthew:' I’d love to, but I’ve no proof that you’re an enemy, and so I can’t. But don’t forget. As long as you’re here, I’ll be watching you! *'Legault:' My oh my! I’m not a popular fellow at all. B Support *'Matthew:' Legault. What was your nickname in the Fang? What kind of work did you do? *'Legault:' So now I’m your new hobby, is that it? You falling for me? *'Matthew:' I’m not in the mood for your jokes. Tell me. *'Legault:' All right, no need to get testy. I was a member of the Black Fang when you could count us all on two hands. They took me in because of my nimble agility. In the organization, I was known as the Hurricane. My job, like everyone else’s, was assassination. The only difference were my targets. I was the one charged with...cleaning house. *'Matthew:' Cleaning house? *'Legault:' Yep. As the cleaner, I was responsible for executing anyone who betrayed the Fang. Black Fang members never beg for mercy. They’d rather die than be captured. It’s ‘cause they know... What happens to traitors. You can never run from the cleaner. That’s Fang law. I worked to protect that law. *'Matthew:' Really? The Black Fang seems filled with some powerful fellows. And you? You don’t look like much. *'Legault:' Yeah, but you know... People have to sleep sometime. But then you know all about work like that, don’t you? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Killing the people you’ve lived and worked with for years. You’ll find yourself hated pretty quickly. That’s one thing that makes this place comfortable. I can just be a simple hanger-on. Are you satisfied? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Well, that’s all right. I’m not asking that you believe me right away. A Support *'Legault:' Hm? What, you again? More questions for me? No one trusts me. Even after all that rambling I did earlier. *'Matthew:' There’s one other important thing I haven’t asked you. Why did you betray the Black Fang? *'Legault:' ...... Do I really have to go into all of this? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' ...OK, I see. I like the Black Fang the way it used to be. The commander was a father figure, Lloyd, Linus, Jan and Uhai... There was nothing to be suspicious of then. We believed in our own righteousness. We can’t go back... Back to the good old days. You understand, right? Right? *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Sonia’s arrival was the beginning of the end. The change came slowly... The Fang rotted away bit by bit. And it was all the doing of one creepy villain, Nergal... The Fang changed. And as it changed, so did our work. *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' Those who had no taste for killing, the wounded who couldn’t work... We started receiving orders to kill these innocents, too. So... I was ordered by some stranger to kill a wounded companion of mine. Her name was Aesha. A woman I’d worked with for years. *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' She’d made a mistake, and her wound cost her her skill at killing. Her career as an assassin was over. But she shouldn’t have to die for that. She could have lived in some village somewhere... She should have had many days of happiness ahead of her... But...... *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' I, with this hand, I...took her life. That’s when it started. That’s when I started thinking about getting out. *'Matthew:' ...... *'Legault:' That’s it. You satisfied? *'Matthew:' ...Uhm... Legault? *'Legault:' Hm? *'Matthew:' I’m sorry. *'Legault:' What’s this? Hearing you say that just made my day. *'Matthew:' Don’t get the wrong idea. I don’t trust you any more than before. But... Everyone’s got a place in their hearts that they don’t want to be touch. ...That’s it. *'Legault:' Eh... Matthew, you’re a good kid. It’s a shame to waste you as a spy. *'Matthew:' Oh, shut up. Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Supports